Vampire in the Lilies
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: This is an AU with events of the stories and characters of Vampire Knight are changed, especially changing things in the love triangle. This is Yuki-centric, focusing on her relationships with Kaname and Zero (even though some KaZe will be present!) Rated M for sexual situations and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Lily

**Vampire in the Lilies**

 **Note:** Now, I only recently got into _Vampire Knight_. I know, the anime has been out since 2008 and its 2016 now (yikes), not to mention the manga has been out for waaay longer. I remember my friend cosplaying Yuki when I was like… in middle school! I have always been a vampire anime/manga connoisseur, being a loyal fan to series such as: _Rosario + Vampire, Chibi Vampire/Karin, Dance in the Vampire Bund,_ and now even _Seraph of the End -Vampire Reign-._

Yet, for some unknown reason, I always stayed away from _Vampire Knight_. Until one day earlier this summer, I saw the _Vampire Knight_ complete series for a reasonable price, and finally began to watch it and really enjoy it. So of course, like all my sudden obsessions, I go search up fanfictions about it, and dear lord there are so many ones for this amazing series! But, a common theme I've seen (at least in the recently updated sections of this community) is how most of the ships are KaZe (Kaname x Zero). Of course, I see and even ship that myself, but from what I see in this community, Yuki is usually seen a side character. Of course, I'm not judging anyone's fanfics, I believe everyone's stories are their own beautiful thing, but; I wanted to focus on the love triangle that is so present in the actual anime/manga and more importantly—Yuki.

Thus, _Vampire in the Lilies_ was born. I'm still relatively new to this fandom, but I wrote this story in hopes of sharing my ideas with this amazing and supportive website! Please, just like more authors on here, **review.** It really helps me grow as a writer and decipher whether this story is worth continuing! So please review with all the praise, critiques, criticisms, etc. that you can say, it will help me grow as an author!

Now, without further ado, here is **_Vampire in the Lilies,_** _enjoy._

* * *

"Come on!" A soft, feminine voice had called out, brown boots dancing among a field of beautiful white lilies. "Hurry!" The voice rang out yet again, almost being swept away by the cool breeze that had brushed by her. Bending down, small pallid hands picked a few of the delicate flowers and held them close to her chest, seemingly protecting them from the outside world. "Aren't they beautiful?" The girl spoke gleefully, gathering more flowers and guarding them close to her.

"You have to choose, Yuki." Another voice called back to the girl, cutting over the breeze. Yuki's amber hues widened, brown locks whipping around to the source of the voice.

"W-what?" The female questioned, but before she could even finish, two people stood before her—Kaname and Zero. Mouth hanging open for a moment, the young girl shook her head and smiled, shakily standing up. "… I uh, I don't under sta—,"

"You have to choose, Yuki." Was repeated again, but soon Yuki realized the voice she had heard before was the two speaking in unison.

"Kaname...Zero… what are you talking about?"

"Which one of us do you choose, Yuki?" The two males spoke again, inching towards the female.

Amber irises widened, dropping the flowers she held so close to her heart. The sky turned dark, grey storm clouds rolling in and obstructing the beautiful sun that was once shining proudly. The calm breeze turned into a brisk wind, harshly blowing the petals off all of the lilies that had previously covered the field; petals dancing in the wind before quickly wilting and turning into dust before her very eyes. The field was now bare, leaving the tree to stand alone, tensions running high.

"W-What?"

"You can only have one of us, Yuki; you must choose one of us to be with, _forever._ " Those words boggled in Yuki's head, causing anxiety and fear to pool into her chest.

"S-stop," Yuki pleaded, gulping as she took a step back from the two men walking closer and closer to her. "…Stop, please…" The storm clouds parted for a moment, revealing a crimson moon, which's light, now reflected on the two vampires who continued to badger the poor girl. Their eyes had turned blood red, fangs beginning to reveal themselves as the two now continued to repeat:

" _Forever, Yuki, forever_." Getting dangerously close to Yuki, the two vampires has now grabbed her roughly, both sets of fangs now appearing before her neck.

" _Forever…Yuki…_ " The vampires repeated once more as fangs now dove into both sides of her neck, causing an ear-splitting scream from the defenseless girl.

* * *

Amber irises opened in the dead of night, a loud gasp escaping through pink lips. Heavy panting became audible, a small hand grasping her neck. There was no sign of bite marks, just smooth pale skin. It must have been just a dream; giving a sigh of relief, Yuki ran a hand through her brown locks, staring down at the rest of the room. She was alone, in a room that was unknown to her. Sitting up, she looked around at the room she was now currently residing in. She was not in her normal room, she was somewhere… somewhere she did not know, yet it somehow felt familiar. Feet now touching the cold floor, Yuki shifted around the room, awkwardly searching for the door. Upon finding it, the pretty shook up girl opened the door, revealing a hallway. Looking from side to side, the brunette cautiously stepped out, beginning to walk down this narrow hall that seemed to never end. Before she knew it, Yuki realized where she was: the night class dorm. All of the night class students were out, obviously, leaving Yuki alone. But, why was she here…? Walking around, she held her hands close to her chest as she saw all of the empty rooms, causing more of an eerie feeling than expected. Yuki didn't pay attention to where she was going really, but immediately froze upon knocking into the one closed door that stood tall at the end of the hall. The young girl immediately knew whose room this belonged to, none other than her first love: Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname…senpai…" Yuki spoke softly, taking a step back to turn away. But, curiosity had peeked its way into her heart, leaving her unable to simply leave. "The night class…must be in…session…" She tried to convince herself it was okay to simply enter Kaname's room without permission or any one there—it would be too invasive! Yet, this was something Yuki could not just ignore… and hey, maybe if he was in there, she could ask Kaname why she was even here in the first place.

A pale hand shakily opened the door, only a crack to see Kaname sitting there, seemingly unaware of Yuki's presence. Kaname was talking to someone, sipping a glass of his blood supplement as he now allowed the other to speak.

"…What do you want from me, Kuran?" A masculine voice questioned, seemingly interrogating the pureblood vampire who sat before him. Yuki recognized this voice, she could tell the snarky indifference from a mile away; it was none other than her partner—Zero Kiryu. Amber orbs widening, Yuki shakily pushed the door open a little more, now seeing the two males facing each other and speaking with some form of distain.

"What do _I_ want?" Kaname reiterated the question, setting down his glass and narrowing his eyes at the soon-to-be level E that stood before him. "…I want you to leave; I want you to never return. But of course, I know you _never_ will," The pureblood stood up, now level to the silver-haired male. "…So, instead I want you to keep your feelings for Yuki hidden. I want… no, _need_ for you to leave her alone. Keep your duty cordial, and leave her for _me_."

"I never let my feelings for her show, Kuran. But if you think I'd let you keep Yuki for your bastard vampire self, then I'd have to kill you myself." Zero hissed, gritting his teeth at the other who seemed to be ever so slightly annoyed. Kaname sighed at this, turning to face the window, watching his fellow vampires heading towards their classes.

"I am only telling you this… for Yuki's sake," He sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "…Yuki… is a _vampire_ , Kiryu." Kaname turned to face Zero, causing a shocked facial expression from the other (and Yuki).

"W-what?!" The silver haired male barked, gnashing his teeth as his temper got the better of him. "You're a _fucking_ liar, Kuran! You just want her to your-fucking-self, you selfish prick!"

" _I'm_ the 'selfish prick'? Please, Kiryu. I wouldn't come up with such a cruel lie. Yuki is a Kuran, and is destined to reawaken at some point or another. So, _stay away from her, Zero_." Kaname for once used the other's first name, narrowing his eyes at the obviously infuriated male.

"H-how… w-why…"

"It's a long story, that _you_ don't deserve the answer to. Just stay away from her, Kiryu. For all of our sakes…" The pureblood spoke dryly, ignoring the obviously confused and angry vampire. Interrupting the awkward tension was the sound of a gasp and footsteps; causing the two to look at the now wide open door; all that was seen was the brunette running off down the winding hall.

"Yuki!" Zero called out, running out of the room, following the female out of the dormitory. Sighing, Kaname Kuran turned to look out the window, watching Zero struggle to catch up with Yuki. A single tear welled in his eyes, streaming down his right cheek as he himself now felt anxiety and regret fester inside of him.

"I'm sorry…Yuki…"

* * *

 **Note:** Okay, first chapter done! I'm sorry this was a little sloppily done; the first chapter is always the hardest for me. This was my take on the events of _Vampire Knight_ ; of course the story will change from the basic plotline of the actual story. I hope you all enjoy, and _pleeeaseeee_ **review**!


	2. Chapter 2: Lilia

**Chapter 2: Lilia**

Brown boots slammed onto concrete flooring, heavy panting coming through pale lips—a _vampire_? No, this can't be happening… Yuki was a student in Cross Academy, sure she knew _of_ the vampires that dwelled among the ordinary humans, but how could she _possibly_ be one? Tears had welled up in her eyes, how could Kaname say such a thing? It couldn't be true… he had just wanted to hurt Zero… right? Taking a moment from the running, the female tried to catch her breath but was soon met by Zero.

"Y-Yuki!" The male called out, grasping onto the female tightly as he pulled her into a hug.

"H-He's lying, Zero! I'm not…I'm not like that…"

"I know Yuki; I know…I'll never let him manipulate you again…" With these words, Yuki melted into his embrace, tears staining his shirt. She was frightened, unsure on what to do. Lately, Yuki had been having nightmares of being a vampire or being a target of a vampire, and it had left her wondering what if she _was_ a vampire… but that was just crazy. She was ordinary, boring human who was the subject of many vampires' edible fantasies. Yuki was furious at Kaname, she felt like he was trying to punish her and Zero for being so close. Why would he come up with such a heinous lie? Zero was her friend—her brother! Why would Kaname be so cruel? Yuki had _always_ stood up for Kaname, loving him and worshiping the ground beneath his feet… but he decided to play dirty and _insult_ her and her adoptive brother?

However, Yuki began to feel a tightness in her chest when Zero went on and on about 'not letting Kaname manipulate her' and 'how he would protect and love her'. This was… weird. Even though it was weird, however, she felt like his words were so sincere and loving she fell right into them.

"Zero…" The female began, amber irises staring up at the other who was panting with tears in his lavender eyes.

"Yuki…I can…protect you from him… from all of them… please just… stay with me…" The male begged, moving his face that was now dangerously close with the females. Before Yuki could react, the other had kissed her, causing her to freeze. What was… happening…? Zero was kissing her, Kaname said she was a vampire—what was next? The female felt like her heart was about to burst from all the anxiety and fear that had pooled into it, breathing now beginning to become a problem as well. Yuki was now a pawn in the war between humans and vampires, a toy to the nocturnal beings. She didn't want to accept it, but she knew she had to.

Amber irises shifted to the night class dormitory where Kaname dwelled, and soon realized her true feelings. Yuki would rather be a toy than a heartless vampire, and would not let her first love's harmful words hurt her or her dear friends anymore. She had chosen what she had to do—distance herself from Kaname and the others, and by doing so she needed Zero. Soft lips soon pressed back against the others, much to his surprise. But of course, Zero didn't mind at all, this kiss was what he had been waiting for since the moment he met the girl. Breaking the kiss, Zero looked the other in the eye, blush dusting the two's cheeks as their hearts seemed to beat in unison.

"I love you…Yuki…"

"I…love you too…Zero." The words Yuki had said were genuine, yet still felt very weird to her. Zero had always been a friend… but a lover? Her eyes were always set towards Kaname, loving him with her entire being. This…was all weird, possibly even superficial, but Yuki could try to convince herself to love Zero—even if it wasn't _true_ love. Yuki needed Zero to get over Kaname, she had known for a long while how he was a monster that could never truly love her, and his cruel lies had now shown her it was time to let him go…for now.

Zero embraced his love again, leaving kisses on her cheek and trying to resist the urge to bite her. The thirst he had seemed to be quenched now, he only needed Yuki in his life—even if it starved him from the blood he needed to survive. He would never hurt Yuki in the way that Kaname had, he swore it. The two stood outside the night class dormitory for a while, but soon leaving to go back to their own dorm. However, Kaname had watched the whole ordeal take place from his window, hand crushing the glass of blood he was consuming moments before. Yuki and _Zero?_ Please. Kaname would _never_ allow that to happen, even if it was what Yuki wanted. No… Kaname would get his beloved back soon, and make sure Zero never loved her again. Kaname now was certain to turn Zero away from Yuki… and now towards him. If Zero loved Kaname, there would be no competition for Yuki—and he could hurt and torture Zero for what he had done. Yuki was _his_ , always will be… and now, Zero would become his toy.

 _Forever._

* * *

 **Note:** Okay so, I don't know if this story is very good. I've been trying my best with it, even though its the second chapter. Things may be going pretty fast, but I promise there is a reason and it will definitely slow down soon. Please **review** , tell me your thoughts guys! It helps me grow as a writer and figure out what I should fix and work on!


End file.
